


Sight to Behold

by itbeajen



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cherry blossom viewing, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Cherry blossom viewings are always a burst of pink dancing across the skies.For the two of you, it was another moment.





	Sight to Behold

**i. picturesque**

 

There was something enchanting about cherry blossom viewing. The picturesque pink petals floating daintily through the spring air over a river always appeared ethereal. It was no wonder that so many had stopped and stared as they crossed the bridge. Karna was no exception.

 

He had always appreciated the beauty of the natural world, and even more so when he saw spectacles such as this. He has only ever heard of them in passing by Tamamo and various other Japanese originated Heroic Spirits. So to see it in its full beauty as the pale pink petals danced across the breeze caused his lips to slowly turn up into a small appreciative smile.

 

**ii. captivated**

 

Hurried footsteps rushed through the crowd, although in a hurry to get to their location, those steps were light and careful. As you weaved through the crowded bridge, you couldn’t understand why everyone was captivated in place. It wasn’t until you had found your way to the garden entrance that you came to understand their state. 

 

While waiting for you, Karna had slowly gravitated towards the cherry blossoms. His gaze soft, yet filled with longing as he stared, entranced, by the drifting petals, falling like snow with the ebb and flow of the winds. The small smile graces his features as he stood gracefully beneath the delicate pink tree. 

 

But when his gaze suddenly finds yours, you’re not sure if you’re captivated by the view, or if it was solely him.

 

 **iii.** **amazement**

 

As you carefully unpack and layout the small picnic you’ve prepared, you couldn’t help but sneak glances at him. Wonder and awe glimmered in his orbs, and a surge of pride and joy filled you as he silently watches you open each bento box. 

 

Onigiris, karaage, tamagoyaki, miso soup, and sakura mochi.

 

With each new item brought a new description of each one. And with each bite brought a moment of shock and amazement and pure bliss to the Hero of Charity. With each bite brought a sense of pride and joy as you gave him the opportunity to experience things he normally would have never had the chance to.

 

But upon seeing that you were watching rather than eating, he lifts up a sakura mochi before gently making a soft “ah” sound to encourage you. The pink that blossomed across your cheeks ever resembled the scenery around you, but you couldn’t say no, not when his gaze is filled with warmth and love dedicated to you.

 

**iv. lingering**

 

Perhaps it was because it was the first time for him, much like it was for you, but the desire to stay just a bit longer was noticeable. His hand was gently holding yours, his thumb gently circling against the back of your hand as you softly mumbled how quickly time passed. 

 

He agreed, slowly moving his gaze from your tranquil appearance to blooming cherry blossoms. Its beauty was intoxicating, yet Karna couldn’t help but feel a downward pull on his heart. It was so tragically short-lived, much like the lives of the Masters he has served before. 

 

But you were different, you had persevered and made yourself a special spot in his heart. You had showered him with love and affection, giving him a new outlook on life. He tears his gaze away from the explosion of pale pink, and finds himself gazing back into yours.

 

“Karna?” your voice was soft, and laced with confusion. His eyes widen slightly and you asked, “Are you okay?”

 

Another small smile graced his features and he chuckled, “Yes. I’m fine, Master.”

 

The relief spreads through you quickly, and he reassuringly squeezes your hand before lifting it up to his lips. It was a brief and gentle movement, yet the warmth that lingered was similar to his embrace.

 

**v. brilliance**

 

Your brilliance never failed to stun him. And Karna finds himself oddly stuck in place as he finds your gentle countenance facing the flower of spring. 

 

As the petals danced around you, gently resting on you, and even flowing past you; there is a foreign palpitation in his chest. A beat he is unfamiliar with plays its tune as he attempts to place a finger on the new feeling in his chest.

 

There was love, happiness, joy, yet also sorrow, fear. The turmoil of emotions lead him to wrap his arms around you, holding you close, as though confirming you were still there. The light gasp that escapes you makes him loosen his hold, but only just enough to have you face him properly. 

 

“Kar… na?” Those bright eyes that were once filled with joy and laughter were clouded with concern, but he gently shook his head before resting it gently against yours. His breath fanned over your face and he whispered his thanks. Your vision is covered again as he holds you close, but the sound of his heartbeat reassured you that he was fine. And that as long as he was here with you in this life, all will be fine.


End file.
